Gross behavior, EEG, and multiple unit activity recorded from electrodes chronically implanted in the brain of rats and cats are under study. Excitant, hallucinogenic, cataleptic, epileptic and anesthetic agents are under study during acute and chronic drug administration. Studies will also focus on addiction, tolerance and neurophysiological correlates of addiction with withdrawal states induced by opiates. The role of the pineal gland and its substitutes will be examined in terms of interaction with cataleptic-hallucinogenic anesthetic ketamine. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Winters, W.D., Kott, K. and Nakamura, J.: The continuum of sedation, excitation and hypnosis induced by pentrobarbital, Proc. West. Pharmacol. Soc. 18:171-175, 1975. Winters W.D: The continuum of CNS excitatory states and hallucinosis. IN: Siegel, R.K. and West, L.J. (Ed.), Hallucinations: Behavior, Experience and Theory, J. Wiley and Sons, Inc., publisher, 1975.